fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Catman
Catman is the superhero alter-ego of Adam West. He lives at his Stately Manor in Dimmsdale, and is a good friend of Timmy Turner. He is a parody of 1960's Batman who was portrayed in live action by Adam West and ofcourse directly based after wikipedia:Catman, another hero made by DC comics but had become less prominent superhero and hardly known nowadays. Character Catman is an infamous super hero in Dimmsdale, although he is actually Adam West in a cat suit. As a superhero, he is very incompetent and often causes more harm than good, resulting in lawsuits that require the help of Timmy Turner and his Fairy Godparents, with Timmy acting as his lawyer. Description He wears an orange cape and mask with cat ears, nose, and whiskers, on top of a yellow suit. His suit also has an orange tail, and a utility belt which he uses to employ a number of cat-related gadgets against his foes. Powers Catman doesn't really have any amazing powers, but like the Crimson Chin, he does have unusual ones. He has a utility belt similair to that of Batman's, one of which contains cat litter. He is also known to occasionally spit hairballs on to people. He once had a catsuit for additional powers. Since he is actually human, he doesn't really have interesting powers. Personality Catman has a somewhat goofy personality, in which he is incredibly forgetful, in which he forgets that Timmy is Cleft. Most of the time however he seems to belive that he really is a cat in all their mannerisms, including a fear of dogs, water and a love of yarn. Background Adam West, who appears as himself in several other episodes, takes on the identity of Catman, a classic television hero within the Fairly OddParents universe. He wears his Catman suit constantly, which has a tendency to creep out bystanders around him. Catman first appeared in the episode "Miss Dimmsdale", where Timmy met him at his statley manor. While trying to get an autograph from Catman, Timmy saw Vicky kissing up to Catman in an attempt to cheat her way to victory in the Miss Dimmsdale Contest which Catman was one of the judges for. Catman later witnessed Vicky trying to harm Timmy, who had wished himself to a judge as well to sabotage Vicky's effort, and joined forces with Timmy to stop her. However, both Catman and Timmy were eventually tied up by Vicky and left hanging over a boiling pot of Dimmadome Dimmadogs. Timmy used his buck teeth to break a canister of cat litter on Catman's utility belt, which filled the boiling pot just before they fell in. However, Catman and Timmy were too late as Vicky had already won the contest by injuring all the other contestants, that is until Mr. Turner showed up to compete. Catman was so impressed by Mr. Turner's performance that he wanted "her" number. According to the episode "Go Young, West Man!", Catman was also a child actor called "Catkid" who starred in a number of programs parodying Leave it to Beaver and Doogie Howser. Timmy wished Catman into a kid in this episode so that he could live the joys of youth that he never had as a child actor. While Timmy was skipping school to do this, Principal Waxelplax sent Truancy Officer Shallowgrave after them. In the episode "9 Lives!", Timmy became Catman's lawyer. See also *Adam West *List of guest stars on The Fairly OddParents Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Humans